


too many to count

by ZionPhoenix



Series: Domestic Immortals and their Shenanigans [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Assorted Weapons, Daggers, POV Nile Freeman, Slice of Life, Swearing, Swords, axes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionPhoenix/pseuds/ZionPhoenix
Summary: Nile comes downstairs to find their dining table covered in weapons.ORNile convinces the oldest people in the world that yes, 50 swords, axes and other blades in one house are at least 40 too many.
Series: Domestic Immortals and their Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863277
Comments: 18
Kudos: 323





	too many to count

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments on the first part! They mean so much to me ~~(please keep them coming)~~ , and made my day.
> 
> As always unbeated, please let me know of any mistakes you find.
> 
> Enjoy!

They're in a safe house in Spain, close to the Portuguese border, having just finished their first mission after Merrick the day before.

Nile comes downstairs to find their dining table covered in weapons. Excluding Joe and Nicky's swords and Andy's axe, she roughly counts ten other swords and axes. As Nicky greets her, Joe gestures towards the third mug on the table, which she gladly takes with a thanks. "So, why the fuck is there a weaponry on our dining table?" They chuckle.

"We need to clean our swords after yesterday, and it's been a while since we last came here, so we decided to clean and sharpen all the blades in this house." Well, that makes sense. Nicky pats her on the shoulder.

"This is also a good opportunity for you to learn how to take care of these weapons." And with that, they get to work.

They give her one of the swords from the house, and explain how to clean and sharpen the blade, demonstrating on their own swords.

Joe and Nicky ask her questions about the mission, her opinion on certain decisions, how she felt the mission went. She's glad for it, knowing that it's part of her training. She is just about to start on how the getaway could have gone a bit better, when Andy comes in with an arm full of long daggers, dumping them on the table. She looks at Nicky. "Careful with that." He was currently cleaning her axe.

"Always boss." He grins at her, and she ruffles his hair before leaving the room again. Nile could hear her doing something in the living room. They continue working, keeping a casual conversation going in Italian. It is the first language Nile decided to learn, mostly because it is the language the team usually communicated in.

Ten minutes later Andy comes back in, carrying another assortment of weapons which she also drops onto the table. "What the fuck guys. How many fucking swords and axes and shit do you have in this house?" She looks at all of them in turn, but they just grin and shrug. Andy winks at her.

"You'll see, kid." And with that she takes off again.

Two more times she comes back with weapons, and then finally sits down to help them. Nile stares at the ridiculous amount of weaponry in front of her.

"Okay, I get why you have all these weapons, but why so many in this house? Do you have this many in every safe house or what?" The others look at her, and then at each other. She could see them thinking. Andy is the first to speak.

"You're right, we don't have this many weapons in most of the other safe houses. I think there are some where we don't have any extras. Maybe we should buy some more for those." And with that, she turns back to the sword she was sharpening. Nile almost spits out her coffee.

"No, no, no. This is not what I meant. Why would you buy even more? Just take some of these and put them in the other safe houses!" At first she doesn't know what to make of the looks they give her, but then they nod.

"That's a good idea, Nile." She grins at Nicky, and is about to thank him, when he keeps talking. "Unlike the book reordering." She throws up her hands in exasperation and gets up.

"Oh, you're insufferable!" She picks up her coffee and stalks into the living room, to continue her spreadsheet, leaving the older immortals behind.

She doesn't her them chuckle, and she doesn't her them whispering with smirks on their faces. "What do you think?"

"Should we tell her that we're already used to it?"

"Never."

* * *

They do tell her eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you like it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
